Una chica tímida y diferente
by Tory Perez
Summary: Laney es un chica tímida y diferente y en un día normal todo cambia
1. Chapter 1

**Una chica Tímida**

" _Pov Laney"_

 _Todo empezó de un día de colegio normal, yo era una chica tímida y sufría de Bullying en el colegio. Era una tortura ir al colegio para mí pero todo iba cambiar lo había presentido desde la mañana._

 _Era un día como otros ya habíamos salido de clases yo tenía un pantalón negro y un suéter verde el cual me llevaba todos los días ocultando mi rostro y mis ojos verdes y al salir estaba muy aburrida y para distraerme un poco me fui caminado y de repente pare mi caminar al escuchar a alguien_

 _-¡Hey! Pelirroja-Gritó un chico peli-azul que jamás había visto y yo al voltearme me sonroje._

 _-H-Ho-l-la .dije muy nerviosa._

 _-Hola, este cuaderno es tuyo ¿cierto?-dijo sacando un cuaderno negro con verde y una mariposa azul en el centro._

 _-S-si e-es m-mío-dije tomándolo y mostrando un poco mi rostro._

 _-Soy Corey Jaron Riffin somos compañeros- me dijo el chico y yo simplemente hice un pequeña sonrisa._

 _-S-Soy La-Laney P-pen-nn-dije muy bajito pero el logro escuchar me._

 _-Un gusto... Por cierto lindos ojos verdes-dijo y no pude responder por que el tomo su patineta y se fue y yo preguntando me cómo fue posible que los viera. Al fin y al cabo yo solo baje mi rostro y seguí caminado pensando en eso._

 _Al llegar a mi casa lo encontré a él sentado en las escalera de la casa de al lado._

 _-Hola de nuevo ojos verdes-dijo él y yo me sonroje pero él no lo noto._

 _-S-Si h-ho-l-la-dije nerviosa._

 _-¿Por qué no te quitas el gorro?-me pregunto a lo que yo no sabría responder._

 _-Es- e-este- sin pensarlo dos veces entre a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude._

 _*Fin del Pov de Laney*_

 _Al entrar a su cuarto Laney toma su cuaderno y se sienta en el balcón_ y empieza a dibujar unos hermosos ojos azules.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó e hizo su rutina de siempre, estaba con su ropa habitual pero tenía su suéter verde oscuro que le ocultaba la cara y se fue al colegio.

Al llegar ve a cierto peli-azul sentando hablando con dos chicos y varias chicas balbuceaban cosas sobre él como *Si es lindo* o *Desearía que se fijara en mi* y Laney solo se sentó donde siempre al lado de él y sabía que lo del día anterior era lo del día anterior y siguió con su vida normal.

Al sentarse le llego una pequeña nota.

- _Hola ojos verdes-_ Decía la nota y Laney sabía que era Corey ya que era el único que sabía sobre sus ojos color verdes.

- _Hola-_ respondió dejando la nota a un lado para que él la tomase.

- _¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la fuente de la plaza después de las clases?_ -respondió él

- _bien y no_ se _-_ respondió Laney.

- _Ok te esperare y espero que vayas_ -Respondió Corey y enseguida llego el profesor.

Las clases continuaron normal mente y al salí Laney se va a la plaza en donde ve a Corey.

 _-Hey, viniste_ -dijo Corey feliz.

- _S-si-_ solo dijo la pelirroja.

- _Oye quieres comer un helado, conozco un lugar donde hacen los mejores helados-_ Dijo Corey.

- _C-cl-cla-r-ro P-o-por q-que no-respondió la pelirroja._

 _-Claro ven-_ dijo Corey tomando a Laney de la muñeca y corriendo hasta el lugar incluso parecían dos jóvenes enamorados.

Al parar Corey nota que Laney tenía en su mirada bueno en lo poco que podía ver un sentimiento de tristeza.

- _¿Qué tienes?-_ pregunto él.

- _Nada solo me duele un poco la muñeca-_ Dijo la pelirroja y Corey rápidamente levanto un poco la manga y vio unas cuantas marcar y un poquito de sangra.

Enseguida la abrazo.

- _Te entiendo-_ dijo él cuando sintió a Laney correspondiendo.

- _Podemos ir por el helado-_ dijo levantando un poco su cabeza y Corey logro ver un poco su hermoso rostro.

-Claro, ojos verdes-dijo tomado la de la mano y llevando la al lugar el cual cerca.

Corey y Laney pasaron un buen rato Laney le conto una que otra cosa de ella y Corey pues casi todo sobre él y al final del día cada quien se fue a su casa y quedaron ir junto a las escuela al día siguiente

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos y chicas volví disculpen la tardanza y también no me iré y por último que mi hermana Valentina pide perdón por no poder actualizar es que está llena de tareas por terminar y no le da tiempo de escribir**

 **Adiósssss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Hola chicos y chicas pues verán no había actualizado porque estoy en la última semana de clases y es agotadora pero ya volvi.**

 **El fic.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior e incluso se acordó de… De repente alguien la saca de sus pensamientos.

- _Hija alguien vino a buscarte_ -Dijo una señora como de 30 años entrando a la habitación.

- _Dile que me espere un momento_ -Dijo Laney terminando de arreglarse y arreglar sus cosas y poniéndose su suéter.

Al bajar ve a Corey en sentando en el sofá.

- _Hola ojos verdes-_ Saludo Corey con su típica sonrisa.

- _H-ho-la –Co-r-rey_. Dijo Laney.

- _Bueno Vámonos, adiós señora Elena_ -dijo Corey.

- _A-di-os mamá_ –dijo Laney.

- _Adiós niños fue un placer Corey_. Dijo la señora Elena.

- _Igual señora_.-dijo Corey cerrando la puerta.

Ellos salen de la casa de Laney y continúa hablando.

- _Oye Laney ¿te gustan los videos juegos?-_ Pregunto Corey.

- _S-si_ -Respondió Laney.

- _Genial ¿Qué tal si después jugamos uno?_ -pregunto Corey.

Laney se detiene y dice:

- _Corey ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?-_ preguntó Laney hablando un poco más claro.

 _-¿Por qué la pregunta?_ -Ahora pregunto Corey volteando y deteniendo el paso y un poco confuso.

- _So-lo res-pon-de s-si qui-eres_ \- Dijo Laney.

- _Ojos verdes, me agradas no me importa que los demás digan que eres rara para mi eres increíble y una chica igual que las otras de buena forma y eso es todo_ -dijo Corey sonrojando un poco a Laney pero él no lo noto por el gorro y Corey admitía algo.

- _Claro_ -dijo Laney y siguieron caminando.

Las horas de clases pasaron rápido y Laney estaba muy pensativa y de repente le llega una nota.

- _Ojos verdes ¿Qué tienes_?-decía la nota obviamente de Corey.

- _Nada solo pienso_ -respondió Laney poniendo la nota a un lado para que Corey la tomara.

- _ok ¿quieres ir a la laguna después de clases?-_ preguntó Corey.

- _Claro_ -respondió Laney.

Las clases terminaron y a la hora de salida Corey espero a Laney.

- _Lista ojos verdes_ -pregunto Corey.

- _Cl-cla-ro o-jos a-azules_ -dijo Laney a lo que Corey sonrió ampliamente.

- _ojos azules ¿Cómo sabes que soy pelirroja?-_ pregunto Laney siendo un poco más amplia.

- _Es que de vez en cuando se ve un mechón de tu cabello y como es rojo lo supuse_ -respondió Corey.

-ok-dijo Laney.

- _oye ojos verdes ¿por qué ocultas tu rostro?_ -pregunto Corey.

Laney no responde más bien bajo la cabeza y boto una lágrima.

- _Veo mejor no te presiono_ -dijo Corey.

- _Gracias-_ dijo Laney.

 _*Pov Laney*_

 _Iba caminando con Laney la disque chica rara. Desde hace un tiempo había querido hablar le pero no sabía cómo hasta que dejo su cuaderno pero ya paso todo eso y me alegra conocerla._

 _De repente llegamos a la laguna y nos sentamos en la orilla para mojarnos los pies._

 _-El agua esta deliciosa-dije al sentir el agua de hecho esta tibia._

 _-Sí, lástima que no tengo una traje de baño-Dijo Laney muy bajito pero la escuche y en un movimiento rápido la empuje en forma burlona._

 _-JAJAJAJAJ-yo reía a carcajadas y Laney quien ya había salido hizo lo mismo._

 _-Jajajajaja torpe-dijo Laney pero su voz seguía siendo baja._

 _-Ok, que divertido-dije y me di cuenta de que Laney no sé quito el gorro aunque estuviese mojado._

 _-Si-respondió Laney._

 _-Oye ¿Qué tal si volvemos mañana pero preparados?-le pregunte._

 _-Claro- dijo ella._

 _Ambos nos fuimos a nuestras casas y quedamos en volvernos a ir junto al liceo._

 _*Fin del Pov*_

Corey y Laney se despidieron y entraron a sus casas.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto La señora Elena al ver a entrar a su hija.

-Bien. Me divertí-dijo Laney.

-Te divertiste, wao ese chico sí que te hace bien-dijo la señora Elena.

-Creo que si-río Laney viendo hacia abajo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Layana Rachel Penn estás sonriendo-dijo Elena sonriente hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su hija sonreír.

-Claro que no mamá-dijo Laney.

Laney ceno y subio a su cuarto se puso su pijama y se sentó en la venta a terminar de dibujar unos hermosos ojos azules.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney despertó bien temprano y preparo varias cosas para ir a la laguna con Corey y por si acaso guardo una traje de baño ese día ella prensitió que algo iba a pasar no sabía si bueno o malo pero sabía que algo iba a pasar.

 **En la escuela.**

Corey y Laney llegaron al lico y casi todas las chicas envidiaban a Lanero por estar al lado de Corey y al entrar al salón ambos se separaron Corey fue con sus amigos y Laney se sentó en su sitio y una chica peli-azul se acercó a Laney.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo 2 espero que les guste y cálmense pronto saldré de vacaciones y podre actualizar casi todo los días.**

 **Adiósssss….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- _Miren a quien tenemos aquí-_ Dijo la chica.

 _-¿Qué quieres Beff?_ -Pregunta Laney.

- _Mira niñita rara aléjate de Corey eres un equis y eso será siempre o ¿quieres que le cuente sobre Yostin?_ -dijo Carrie a lo cual Laney salió corriendo en dirección al baño pero Corey la vio.

Corey al verla corre la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla y lo logra…Laney paro de golpe y el gorro del suéter se le callo dejando de ver a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes labios rojos cereza con unas cuantas pecas en la nariz y una cabello que llega hasta los hombre en otras palabras dejo ver a un hermoso ángel.

- _Wau-_ dijo Corey cuando vio por primera vez el rostro de Laney.

- _Hay Dios mío, mi gorro_ -Dijo ella al tocarse la cabeza y no sentirlo.

- _Eres hermosa…Laney_ -Dijo Corey sonrojando a Laney.

- _Olvida, lo que viste_ -Dijo Laney poniéndose su gorro.

En eso llega Carrie Beff con un pelirrojo y dos chicas una rubia y una pelinegra.

- _Corey un dato curioso sobre ella fue novia de Yostin_ -Dijo Carrie.

Laney salió corriendo muy rápido dejando el liceo e ignorando los gritos de Corey.

Corey tomo las cosas de Laney y las de él, salió del liceo y presintió que ella estaría en la laguna, al llegar encontró a Laney llorando.

- _Lanes_ -dijo Corey haciendo que Laney volteara.

- _Corey, no quería que supieras eso_ -dijo Laney secándose las lágrimas.

- _Laney se desde mucho antes que eres la chica pelirroja que fue el as me reír por culpa del chico más popular hace dos años y sabes no me importa, solo me importa que tú lo superes por eso aproveche e hice lo posible para hacer me a ti porque sabía que necesitabas una mano para levantarte_ -dijo Corey tomando a Laney de los hombros para luego abrazarla.

- _Gracias Corey_ -Dijo Laney correspondiendo el abrazo y luego se quitó el gorro.

- _Así eres perfecta…Y ahora que recuerdo teníamos un tarde planeada ¿cierto?-_ Dijo Corey.

- _Cierto_ -Afirmo Laney.

Corey acomodo todo mientras Laney se cambiaba.

 _-¿Cómo me veo?_ -preguntó Laney poniéndose al frente de Corey.

Laney lucía un traje de baño de una pieza color verde ajustado al cuerpo y su cabello suelto.

- _Her-mo-sa_ -Dijo Corey nervioso.

Corey y Laney entraron a la laguna y comenzaron a jugar en el agua y rato más tarde comieron. De repente comenzó a llover Corey y Laney se metieron bajo un árbol para guardarse de la lluvia… Corey agarro una toalla que tenía y se la envolvió al cuerpo luego abrazo a Laney para que ambos tuvieran al de calidez y soporta el frío que traía la lluvia.

Corey tomo su teléfono y puso tiempo de vals (chayane) y dijo:

- _Me concede está pieza_ -dijo Corey jugando con Laney.

- _Con gusto_ -dijo Laney mostrando una sonrisa de Ángel.

Corey toma a Laney y comienza a bailar bajo la lluvia mostrando una hermosa escena que en vez de reflejar amistad reflejaba otro sentimiento.

Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás

Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar

Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir

- _Gracias Corey_ -Dijo Laney.

 _-¿Por qué Laney?-_ Pregunto Corey.

 _-Por estar a mi lado-_ Dijo Laney.

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás

Laney ve a Corey a los ojos y Corey quedo hechizado más bien encantado y se sonrojo.

- _Eres hermosa_ -Dijo Corey pensando en voz alta.

 _-¿Dijiste algo?-_ pregunto Laney ya que no logro escuchar con claridad.

 _-Nada-_ Dijo Corey y Laney poso su cabeza en su pecho

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
es tiempo en espiral

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás

Sin darse ni más mínima atención terminaron en beso y al separase ambos creyeron que era una ilusión y siguieron bailando hasta el final de la canción.

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamas...

Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti.

Al terminar Corey y Laney se fueron a sus casas y ahí se despidieron.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despierta muy contenta incluso parecía radiar luz hizo su rutina de siempre y su vestimenta era la misma solo que sin el suéter.

Al bajar como siempre encuentra a Corey sentando en el sofá esperándola.

- _Hola Laney te vez bien_ -dijo Corey al verla.

- _Hola Corey…Gracias_ -Dijo Laney con un sonrojo que adornaba sus cachetes.

- _Bueno ¿nos vamos?-_ preguntó Corey.

- _Sí, Adiós mamá_ -lo último lo grito para luego salir de la casa cerrando la puerta.

En el camino Corey y Laney se encontraron con un chico alto, pelinegro ojos azules piel blanca con unas cuentas pecas.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans ajustados negros una camisa azul metálico y unas converses negras.

- _Hola Layana_ -Dijo el chico.

 _-¿Quién es Layana?-_ preguntó Corey un poco confundido

- _Soy yo mi verdadero nombre es Layana Rachel_ –Dijo Laney aclararon la confusión de Corey.

- _Y ¿él es?-_ Volvió a preguntar Corey.

- _Es… (Pausa dramática)…Yostin_ -Dijo Laney bajando la cabeza y mencionando su nombre en tono molesto.

- _Correcto veo que te olvidaste de mi_ -Dijo Yostin.

- _Así es_ -dijo Laney.

- _Yo mejor me voy_ -Dijo Yostin yéndose.

- _Laney ¿estás bien?-_ Pregunto Corey pero Laney se desmaya en su brazo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos perdón por retrasó pero ya volví y aquí está un capitulo súper romántico aunque no sé en qué santo momento me volví más cursi espero les guste y pronto llegara una gran sorpresa.**

 **Adiósss…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Laney se desmaya y cae en los brazos de Corey pero después de unos minutos se despierta.

 _-¿Qué me paso?-_ Pregunto la pelirroja.

- _Te desmáyate y tuve que cárgate_ -Dijo Corey y Laney se percató de eso.

- _Ya puedes bajarme_ -Dijo Laney.

- _Aún hay tiempo de ir al liceo o si quieres nos devolvemos_ -Dijo Corey después de bajar a la pelirroja.

- _Vamos al liceo_ -dijo Laney.

Corey y Laney fueron al liceo y la mayoría se quedó boca abierta después de ver a la pelirroja.

 **En la hora de descanso.**

Corey y Laney fueron a la cafetería que quedaba al frente de la escuela y por mala suerte hay estaba Yostin con Carrie (en otras palabras la peor combinación de malvados).

- _Miren quien viene hay_ -Dijo Carrie.

- _Si la don nadie_ -Dijo Yostin haciendo reír algunos de los compañeros pero insultando a la pelirroja.

- _A ¿Quién le dices don nadie?-_ Dijo Corey tratando de defender a la pelirroja.

- _No tiene caso Corey déjalos_ -Dijo Laney tomando a Corey del hombro haciendo que volteara hacia ella y al hacerlo le regalo una sonrisa.

Pero a mala suerte Yostin contesto.

- _a la rara y ¿Qué? Me vas a golpear Corey sabes creo que incluso juegas con ella_ -Dijo Yostin haciendo dudar a la pelirroja y enfureciendo a Corey.

 _-¡Yo no juego con ella tu si lo hiciste y por eso eres un completo idiota!-_ Grito Corey

- _Que ¿acaso te gusta?_ -Pregunto Yostin haciendo un gran silencio en la sala y Corey bajo la cabeza- _Eso pensé_ -Finalizo Yostin pero Corey levanto el rostro y se notaba un gran sonrojo en sus mejilla.

- _Si la quiero o mejor dicho la amor y no le vuelvas a decir rara por qué no lo es, eres un idiota por humillarla, por insultarla y por perderla …Laney es una chica fantástica y es por eso que me enamore de ella_ -Dijo Corey con una sonrisa.

Yostin se quedó calla incluso sorprendido de la respuesta y las demás chicas envidiaron aún más a la pelirroja la cual había corrido muy lejos del lugar.

 _Pov Laney._

 _Apenas pude salir de ahí y sigo pensado en todo lo que paso y en todo lo que dijo Corey y no puedo creer que él me ame._

 _No sé como pero llegue a la laguna me senté en la y me quede ahí._

 _-¡Laney!-Grito alguien detrás de mí y al voltear lo vi a ese chico de hermosos ojos azules._

 _-Corey ¿Por qué yo? Soy rara, tímida y en si no soy una chica ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-Dije muy confundida._

 _-Primero no quería que te enteradas así y segundo si te quiero y te escogí a ti porque eres linda diferente eres especial y me gustas…Tus ojos me encanta, tu sonrisa me fascina y la verdad es que me despierto cada mañana pensando en verte a ti mi hermoso angel-Dijo Corey._

 _-Corey…-No pude emitir otra palabra._

 _-Sabes me alegra a ver descubierto la chica debajo del gorro…Se acerca mucha a mi hasta quedar a unos pocos sentimetros…A esa hermosa chica…Me agarra por la cintura…Te amo-Finalizo Corey y rápidamente me beso._

 _Fue un beso dulce, tierno y no sé por qué pero le correspondí y muchos sentimientos se apoderaron de mí._

 _Después del beso_

 _-Core…No tengo una respuesta lo siento-Dije y Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible._

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos ¿Cómo estas? Bueno aquí tienen el episodio espero les guste y adiós**


	5. Chapte 4 completo

**Capitulo 4**

 **Capitulo completo**

Laney se desmaya y cae en los brazos de Corey pero después de unos minutos se despierta.

 _-¿Qué me paso?-_ Pregunto la pelirroja.

- _Te desmáyate y tuve que cárgate_ -Dijo Corey y Laney se percató de eso.

- _Ya puedes bajarme_ -Dijo Laney.

- _Aún hay tiempo de ir al liceo o si quieres nos devolvemos_ -Dijo Corey después de bajar a la pelirroja.

- _Vamos al liceo_ -dijo Laney.

Corey y Laney fueron al liceo y la mayoría se quedó boca abierta después de ver a la pelirroja.

 **En la hora de descanso.**

Corey y Laney fueron a la cafetería que quedaba al frente de la escuela y por mala suerte hay estaba Yostin con Carrie (en otras palabras la peor combinación de malvados).

- _Miren quien viene hay_ -Dijo Carrie.

- _Si la don nadie_ -Dijo Yostin haciendo reír algunos de los compañeros pero insultando a la pelirroja.

- _A ¿Quién le dices don nadie?-_ Dijo Corey tratando de defender a la pelirroja.

- _No tiene caso Corey déjalos_ -Dijo Laney tomando a Corey del hombro haciendo que volteara hacia ella y al hacerlo le regalo una sonrisa.

Pero a mala suerte Yostin contesto.

- _a la rara y ¿Qué? Me vas a golpear Corey sabes creo que incluso juegas con ella_ -Dijo Yostin haciendo dudar a la pelirroja y enfureciendo a Corey.

 _-¡Yo no juego con ella tu si lo hiciste y por eso eres un completo idiota!-_ Grito Corey

- _Que ¿acaso te gusta?_ -Pregunto Yostin haciendo un gran silencio en la sala y Corey bajo la cabeza- _Eso pensé_ -Finalizo Yostin pero Corey levanto el rostro y se notaba un gran sonrojo en sus mejilla.

- _Si la quiero o mejor dicho la amor y no le vuelvas a decir rara por qué no lo es, eres un idiota por humillarla, por insultarla y por perderla …Laney es una chica fantástica y es por eso que me enamore de ella_ -Dijo Corey con una sonrisa.

Yostin se quedó calla incluso sorprendido de la respuesta y las demás chicas envidiaron aún más a la pelirroja la cual había corrido muy lejos del lugar.

 _Pov Laney._

 _Apenas pude salir de ahí y sigo pensado en todo lo que paso y en todo lo que dijo Corey y no puedo creer que él me ame._

 _No sé como pero llegue a la laguna me senté en la y me quede ahí._

 _-¡Laney!-Grito alguien detrás de mí y al voltear lo vi a ese chico de hermosos ojos azules._

 _-Corey ¿Por qué yo? Soy rara, tímida y en si no soy una chica ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-Dije muy confundida._

 _-Primero no quería que te enteradas así y segundo si te quiero y te escogí a ti porque eres linda diferente eres especial y me gustas…Tus ojos me encanta, tu sonrisa me fascina y la verdad es que me despierto cada mañana pensando en verte a ti mi hermoso angel-Dijo Corey._

 _-Corey…-No pude emitir otra palabra._

 _-Sabes me alegra a ver descubierto la chica debajo del gorro…Se acerca mucha a mi hasta quedar a unos pocos sentimetros…A esa hermosa chica…Me agarra por la cintura…Te amo-Finalizo Corey y rápidamente me beso._

 _Fue un beso dulce, tierno y no sé por qué pero le correspondí y muchos sentimientos se apoderaron de mí._

 _Después del beso_

 _-Core…No tengo una respuesta lo siento-Dije y Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible._

Llegue a la casa como loca subí a mi cuarto y me tire contra la puerta llorando.

-Como pudo pasar esto no sé qué hacer no entiendo que siento es alegría o amor por que siempre quedo en esto-dije mientras sentía las lágrimas ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, me levanté del piso y fui al baño para bañarme y luego acostarme.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Me desperté temprano había pasado toda la noche y ya se lo que voy hacer, baje para desayunar y hay estaba Corey mi corazón se paralizo pero logre controlarme.

-Hola Corey-Dije y sin tartamudear es algo bueno.

-Hola Laney-Dijo Corey.

-Déjame buscar mi desayuno y nos vamos-Dije y él solo asintió.

Entre en la cocina tome mi desayuno lo metí en un recipiente y lo metí en bolso, Salí de la cocina y le hice una seña a Corey para que abriera la puerta.

Al salir caminamos dirección al liceo sin decir ni una palabra no por miedo si no que el momento era algo incómodo pero como siempre alguien rompe el hielo y esta vez fue Corey.

-Oye Laney no es que te quiera presionar pero ya tienes una respuesta-Dijo Corey y no sé qué responde.

-Corey no es que no te quiera…Ni siquiera sé lo que siento-Dije por que no puedo dejar que mi corazón hable.

-Lo entiendo-Dijo él y continuamos el camino. Hasta que ya no pude más y detuve mi paso.

Corey detuvo su paso cuando yo detuve el mío, no pude aguantar y lo abrase.

-Corey tú también me gustas-le dije y él se separó de mí para besarme dulce y tierna mente.

Al separarnos se arrodillo y me dijo.

-Laney ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo sacando un hermosa pulsera con un corazón de cristal color rosa y me la puso en la muñeca.

-No falta respuesta ¡Sí!-Dije y lo abrase y caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta él liceo.

Al llegar Carrie se me acerco como si nada y dijo.

-Laney Penn te reto a una competencia de canta-Dijo y yo me quede como en shock.-

-Claro si quieres perder hoy a las tres en la clase de música-Dije y ella acepto.

Yo me quede en shock y no Corey lo noto.

-Laney ¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó Corey.

-Si es que tengo pánico escénico y no sé cómo lo lograre-Dije un poco preocupada.

-Yo estaré a tu lado y vas ganar lo sé-Dijo y yo me sonroje y lo abrase.

-Sí.-respondí y fuimos a clases.

 **A las tres de la tarde.**

 **Continuara…**

Hola chicos volvi y les voy hacer un regalo no termine está historia hoy porque quiero hacerlo en el primer capítulo de vuelve a soñar que tal vez estrenare mañana.

Adioss.


End file.
